


One Side

by SummerRobyn



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn
Summary: Sometimes these questions go unanswered and we come undone.
Kudos: 2





	One Side

I used to be child... well was I ever really a child? I think I grew up too fast, or did the world move too slow?  
  
Now that I think of it, I never could catch up - once a moment was over it would move onto the next without pause. 

Bodies, death, more _more **more ~~mo~~**_

What was I saying?

Right how hopeless my existence was back then. How I used to cry every night. How horribly alone I was... That hasn't changed much has it? Even after all this time I'm still so alone.

So very alone...

Maybe I deserve it? What do you think?  
  
My memory from that point is vague... well I wasn't ~~_**real**_~~

I don't remember these things you say I did...

Why is that?  
  
  
I wonder did I do something so terribly wrong that I cannot fix it?  
  
Maybe I am that person you say I am... the person who-

Who, who, _who who **who who w h o o w h o o o w h o o o o**_  
  
  


I wanted to be normal you know? I didn't like rules, they were boring. Boredom is death and death isn't real. Isn't real...

To be... to not be real is insanity you know. I think I'm real... maybe I'm not anymore. I am. You aren't. We are. He isn't. She is... They can't come back...

I lost myself there. Myself? Yes me. Not you, I don't know you. So why am I speaking?  
  
Am I that alone?

Ha, guess I'm that desperate after all.

Well I really start at that time, you know her. She's lost right now, I can't save her... I'm still with her, she made me not alone even if that was... was broken. But broken things are right at home, I'm broken. You aren't whole either.

Together we're fragments.

At least we aren't them.

They are shattered - irreparable.

Maybe I am to? It's been so long since I've been fine.   
  
  
I got lost again, we were with her. She gave me people, I enjoyed playing with them. I didn't even break them! 

That's progress right? I was so bad at keeping my dolls safe, when they got boring I broke them. It was fun you know, smashing the pieces under my feet. 

My dolls got bigger as I got bigger too - well some of them had accidents.

I tried to save them I really did... but I couldn't keep them.

A waste of a perfectly good toy.

Toys.

I couldn't save a lot of them.

But that's fine, because the other ones were so boring that I just decided to move to a new set.

Yes that set... I couldn't undo the things that had already begun, I can't control time - despite what you might think. The majority of them started to break each other, so I had to keep the handful they chose safe.

Lucky me it was my favourites.

But that world was broken rather quickly... I did that myself. Shattered it and made it a prison instead.

I wonder how long that'll hold...

I haven't kept up with it - they stopped me. My dolls betrayed me once more. I should break them for that... maybe I will. I'll shatter them like how _they_ were shattered. I'll step on them too for fun. Like insects. 

_Squish squish._

Ha. I sound like that prideful child right now. She liked squishing bugs. I squished the last doll I remember holding. I ripped it to shreds. Liar deserves to die. Again and again _again again **again ~~again~~**_

I keep losing myself. Myself, yes myself. Not you, you aren't real.

Did I already say that?  
  
  
Well that's funny, since I'm in a world bound to repeat. It's a shame to think that I might be a copy of a copy of a copy _copy **copy ~~copy~~**_

**I'M NOT A COPY**

Yes... I'm me. I've been me for ages.

Well I might not even be the repeating history, I could be the other me... the one bound to death. They would enjoy that maybe. 

I could also be the me tortured in hell - an eternal punishment is what this feels like. My life is a punishment for my existence. You sound like you'd enjoy that.

What do you mean enjoy what?  
  
My suffering of course?  
  
It's all you talk about, you and your voices.

You used to be all _**kill destroy death do it it it it it it it**_

End everything and annoying me. I don't even have malice you don't have to do such a half baked copy of HER Whispers. 

What do you mean they copied you?  
  
No one knows what you sound like apart from me.

That's why I'm acknowledging your presence - because your voice is something I've always known. 

I mean it's something for me and that... that's rare in my history.  
  
  


Well you know that.

Ah but I'd like to be the other one. The one in search of utopia. That's my goal. That's my existence, my reason... my raison d'être.

What do you mean I sound like someone?  
  


Whose the Daughter of Evil?

I don't like you sometimes.

But I'll continue to talk to you... Where was I? Oh right, I want to be the one chained to the sky. I want to be the one to bring that forward - yes an eternal elegy.

I know it'll hurt, but that's fine. I think I'm numb to pain.

But too many people know me right now... they'll know me for eternity. So it would be better if they hated me, yes they should have no reason to come find me at the very end. 

Don't look at me like that - I've grown attached.

I do that a lot, you know this. Besides I have time to plan.

Yes I know they backstabbed me, they only did what they thought was right. They were idiots though.

Well whatever, we can only hope I'm out of this hole before the prison breaks. 

Even in _that body,_ I could keep up the seals... but this one has weakened me greatly.

I regret not telling anyone else about it, but then again no one could do it and survive. Unless I wanted to go that route and sacrifice people. I could, it would be easy to meddle. 

Well maybe not right now, but you know what I mean.

You've changed your tune you know, for someone whose existence is just for the end of all things, mass chaos and destruction... you're content for me to work towards this Paradise.

Is it because I'll die at the end?  
  
  
  
I figured as much, that's your song now a days. Now all you want is for me to stop existing. Don't worry, once everything's in place I'll be gone.

Ha, your making such a strange face right now. You look sad.

I'm not lying you do.

Well don't believe me then, that's fine. 

I don't need anyone anyway - I'm just some ancient relic of a miracle... I shouldn't overstay my welcome on this earth.

This earth? This time?  
  
What even is the correct phrasing in this situation. Well its fine, you know what I mean. At least I hope you do? Is this what the mask feels all the time?

I guess that's why he gave up in the end.

Hey, do you know how long it's been?

Hey, do you remember her?

Hey do you remember them?

Do you miss them?  
  
I miss them sometimes... when we were happier. Happy... what does that mean? It feels like I'll fall asleep trying to remember. 

I can't sleep yet, not if I want to keep them up.

  
  
Hey, do you know what I want to do?  
  
Ha ha ha aha hahaha hahahahahhahahahhahahah

Your face is... scared. You're scared?  
  
Thats rather ironic. The personification of the dark is scared? Of me?

_Pathetic._

I want to cause some chaos you know? I'm stuck here but that doesn't mean I can't make this fun. 

How should I end this world... I assume it'll get eaten, but things have been unpredictable maybe I can do it myself this time.

I'll destroy the next world with my own hands that's for sure.

I think by the end I'll eat everything...

I sound like who?  
  
The Evil Food Eater?  
  
  


She eats what now?  
  
Oh, no thank you. I'd rather not be compared to her if you don't mind. She's sounds like a bit much to me. But very interesting, when I meet her she'll be one of my new dolls. Yes that'll be fun.  
  
  
Do you wonder if I'll meet her by her hands anyway... if she supposedly wants to take my title?  
  
Yes I can have multiple titles - if that bat doesn't want what was given to him then I'll take it.

Who cares about being fair?  
  
You've become really boring you know. You don't even do anything cool anymore. 

What was I saying?  
  
I lost myself again. Myself? Whose that?  
  
Hey hey hey- who are you?  
  
Why are you looking at me like that.

_I have to keep talking right?_

Hey mother, I know you said I- I mustn't... I don't remember what you said....

Hey father, I know I can't... I can't... I don't remember what you told me not to do....

But that's fine.

What's fine?

  
  
Am I fine?

No I'm broken again. 

Hey mother, do you regret having me?  
  
I think you said you did once.

What do you mean you're not my mother?  
  
So you're my father then?

  
  
Then father, do you remember me? 

I think I was gone for a while, you'd forgotten my name when I got back...

Eh? You aren't my father?  
  
Then who are you?  
  
Who...

Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something old that I figured I'd post... also this was made before I read the Heavenly Novel so continuity errors must be somewhere.
> 
> If it flows like trash it's probably trash. 
> 
> Said someone at some point in time.


End file.
